


The Dark Brotherhood

by error16904



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Build up, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Rape, OC, not the hero of kvatch, wood elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error16904/pseuds/error16904
Summary: What would happen if Lucien Lachance did not get blamed for the treachery.Nia gets revenge on someone from her past and joins the dark brotherhood.





	The Dark Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> (She is just a member of the dark brotherhood, she is not the hero of kvatch.)
> 
> Sorry that the chapters are so short
> 
> I realize that not a lot of people read oblivion fanfic, but i wanted to post it anyways.

Nia followed the tall Nord through the cold streets of Bruma, careful not to give herself away. She did not know his name, nor did she care to. He had gotten away with raping her, her mom, and her twin sister, while her father was forced to watch. He was a revolting piece of filth who could rot in whatever afterlife there was. The time was soon to get her revenge. She as of right now was watching his movements, as she has been for the last two days. According to the his schedule he should be heading to his home for the night. Which was perfect for her. Easier to kill someone with no witnesses. Her plan to break in, stab him with her poisoned knife and slip out, the guards being none the wiser. She was correct in her assumption that he was heading home, drunk of course, which just made things a lot easier. She waited a few minutes before giving the door a push, noticing that he didn't bother locking it. She made sure that no guards were looking before entering the house. She quietly sneaked into his bedroom where he was already passed out and reeking of alcohol. As much as she just wanted to torture him , just as he tortured her family, she just wanted this to be over. She wanted to avenge them, for after he was finished with them he had cut them down. Lucky for her, and unfortunate for him, he failed to end her life. She stood up and held the sharpened dagger over his chest and quickly rammed it through. His eyes opened wide as he gasped for breath, but choked instead on his own blood. She yanked the dagger out of his chest and leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This is for my family, you sick fuck." and slit his throat. She wiped the blood from her dagger on the man's bedspread and sheathed it. Thankfully she had thought to bring a black cloak with her just in case things got messy, which they did. She pulled it out of her bag and threw it over herself and quickly fled. She walked about an hour out of the city and decided to make camp next to a lake so that she could clean her armor. She started a fire and took her armor off, leaving her in her underclothes. She pulled a top and slacks out of her bag and put them on. She took her things to the water and began to scrub the blood out. When she finished she decided to bathe herself and quickly stripped herself and dove under the water. She relaxed for a little bit before getting out, she made some venison for herself and laid down to go to sleep. She thought herself paranoid as she could swear there was someone watching her. She brushed the feeling off and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
